One True Love
by kiss.of.dawn.xo
Summary: Hermione and Draco reflect on the past year. DracoHermione of course! My first chapter fic! Please read and review!
1. Teasing

:DISCLAIMER:

I own nothing about Harry Potter, and most unfortuanatly, I don't own Tom Felton or Draco Malfoy starts drooling :P

:AUTHORS NOTE:

This is my first actual FanFic, so please go easy on me, critisism is welcome, just be nice about it, please:P This story is actually going to take place one year before this, just as they come to terms with each other! Fun! HeHe! So, here goes, and enjoy!

One True Love

Chapter 1- Teasing

Hermione sighed contentedly, while cuddling closer to Draco, the love of her life. She had now been with Draco for the last year, and it had been the best year of her life. They had had their ups and downs, but hell, every couple did.

"Hermione?" Draco whispered her name. He always got her, captured her attention, just by the sound of his silky voice.

"Yes?" She knew what he wanted to do, but she decided to act coy, an act that got Draco everytime, she knew. She felt his lips press against hers, the sweetness of them so familiar to her. Her Dragon. She had nicknamed him that in their first month together as a couple. Seventh year. They were both head boy and girl. She had Professor McGonagall to thank for that. She knew it was a weird nickname, but it suited him so well. Dark. Handsome. So mythological, but in his case, a god. The Slytherins had dubbed him the Slytherin Sex God, sure, but Draco swore she was the only one for him, and that she was his first. Hermione had no reason to doubt him, he was her first too. Draco made her feel so alive, so free when she was around him. She loved him, and in her heart, she believed he was her soul mate.

"What are you thinking about?" Draco murmered in her ear, making Hermione shiver with the pleasant tingling travelling down her spine.

"I was just thinking about when we first met, in first year. We despised each other. It's laughable now, because we are together, and the past is so many years behind us. We were so immature!" Hermione chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess we were," Draco smirked, "well, at least my little Gryffindor princess was, I don't know about myself." Hermione playfully slapped his hand, which had snaked around her waist, pressing Hermione closer to his shirtless, muscular body.

"Excuse me! Draco Malfoy! Who was the top of all the classes, including yours!" Hermione said in mock hurt.

"Yeah, but who were you drooling over," Draco said with a wolfish smile playing across his lips.

"I think that counts as much more than silly 'Outstandings' in every class."

"Mmm... maybe, but who is the better kisser?" Hermione interjected, a smile playing against her lips.

"Oh, I don't know, care to have a competition?" Draco said suggestively, sending another shiver up her spine, only this time from anticipation.

"OK, but we both know who is going to win."

"Oh, I know for a fact, princess, that it is going to be me that goes home with the medal, and not you, as much as you are accustomed to winning everything else." A smirk was playing on his lips. But it was a different smirk that he used to give to her. This one was seducing, suggestive in every manner. Their lips then clashed together fiercely, making Hermione moan, loving the feelings rushing through her body. The kiss was full of passion, driving them on. Draco was the only one who could do this to her. They slowed their kissing down, making them less intense as they brought them down.

"Draco, remind me again how we fell inlove, why did I fall inlove with a prat like yourself," Hermione whispered in Draco's ear.

"The whole story? I suppose, we have time, and as for that last comment, I would have to say you fell for my charm," Draco whispered right back.

:AUTHORS NOTE:

Hope you liked it! Please review!

Imogen


	2. Feelings

:DISCLAIMER:

OK, another disclaimer! I do not own anything at all Harry Potter that I can make money out of :P Which is unfortunate, 'cus I want a couple of million right now! (And I could do with it! .)

:AUTHORS NOTE:

Hi! Thankyou to my reviewers! I am surprised I had anyone even read the story:P

Amb-9: Thanks, I appreciate that! And I will try to update more often :P

Versace is better than Dior: HeHe! Thanks, glad you like it :P

Perfectcircle: Thanks for reviewing! There will be a bit of drama, and issues in it, so it wont be total fluffieness, but there will still be a fair bit :P

I wasn't able to update sooner, I have been away from home with no internet connection or even a computer starts crying HeHe! But thats all over now, and I should be able to update more. It just depends what I am doing with my mother, we always have such a busy schedual, setting up her new shop. We run everywhere :P Oh, well. Can't complain :P I write when I get a chance! I have also had a few family problems, which is another reason why it has been so long, but I promise I will update more from now on! So, yea. With that, I give you chapter 2! .

One True Love

Chapter 2- Feelings

:Draco's Point of View:

I stared across the great hall at the golden trio, my eyes resting on the angel sitting between the two dweebs. It was the welcoming feast, but I didn't feel much like feasting. I had received the most wonderful news just that morning, that I was head boy. But that wasn't what was making me feel so elated. I found out that Hermione was head girl, and we were going to have to share a dorm room with each other. That was the best news of my life. But I wouldn't be able to tell her how I feel. It would be social suicide. And the fact that she hates me. I would have to act the same towards her as I have always done. That includes calling her the 'M' word. Yeah, sure, I seemed to have changed, but really, these changes weren't new for me. They started happening last year, surprising even me. I had fallen hard for Granger, sweet, beautiful Granger. She had changed so much over the last 6 years. She now had curves in all the right places. She still had the same honey coloured hair, but she now had blonde and black streaks throughout it. I loved everything about her, even everything he used to hate. I couldn't help it, it just seemed so right, even after all the years of hatred I had for her. I don't even know why I hated her. I think it was because she hung out with pot head and weasel. But it's all in the past now, and I adore everything about her, her style, her shyness, even her bookworm habits. It all just feels so right.

:Hermione's Point of View:

I just saw that ferret looking at me… again. Ugh. I hate him, he is so juvenile. He kept looking at me on the train too. We were forced to share a compartment, and I was not happy about that. Before I went into the compartment, I braced myself for the insults that I would receive. As I walked in, I was surprised to see Malfoy asleep, with his head propped up against the window. As I took a step inside the compartment, his head snapped up and he turned to face me. I was thinking of a response that I could throw back at him. Instead, he uncharacteristically greeted me with Granger, not with the usual Mudblood. And was it just me, or did I detect less hatred and bitterness behind his words than usual? I have to admit, Malfoy surprised me. But I don't get it, why wasn't Malfoy insulting me, why wasn't he glaring at me? Instead of staring at me, shouldn't he have been glaring at me with the same hatred he has had for me for the last 6 years? I just don't get it. I didn't even tell Harry or Ron. I am sure they would have beaten Malfoy up, but I don't want anyone hurt, not even Malfoy. But why can't I just make one exception, just for Malfoy, because of the hell he has put me thorough for the last 6 years? What is wrong with me?

:AUTHORS NOTE:

Hope you liked it! Please review!

Imogen


End file.
